


[Audiobook] Flemington

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Flemington - Violet Jacob
Genre: 18th Century, Audio Book, Duty, Honor, M/M, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Scotland, Spies & Secret Agents, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Archie Flemington, a spy in Government service during the 1745 Jacobite rising, is sent to investigate the suspected rebel James Logie. Despite the secrets and enmities between them, the two men form a lasting connection. But when the war comes to its bitter end, and they are forced to choose between honouring that connection, and their military duty, what will they do?This is an audiobook of the canon (a very slashy book from 1911).
Relationships: Archie Flemington/James Logie, Captain Callandar/Archie Flemington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	[Audiobook] Flemington

So, this feels kind of weird to post on AO3! But if a podfic is a transformative work of a fic, then an audiobook of canon must also be a transformative work...It also means I have to put content warnings on the canon, and that I can label it with pairings if I want, heh.

I apologize for my lack of a Scottish accent; what I did instead was tone the Scots dialogue down as much as possible and not attempt any accent beyond my own. I am very grateful to Garonne for beta-listening! ♥ 

Download or stream the audiobook [on Librivox](https://librivox.org/flemington-version-2-by-violet-jacob/). The text of the canon is [here](https://www.gutenberg.org/files/55361/55361-h/55361-h.htm), if you'd rather read it.


End file.
